


Rush Job

by Pomander



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Reach Around, Sans being gross, not dadster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomander/pseuds/Pomander
Summary: Sans probably shouldn't rile Dr. Gaster up so much, but it's SO easy.





	

"It doesn't take much to get you goin', does it, Doc?" Sans asked playfully. 

Gaster fumbled with the button on his trousers, his hands shaking. "Sans, please? I have to be out that door in less than ten minutes, or I'll be late. No dirty talk necessary, just touch me." Finally managing the button, he slid his pants to his knees, his erection springing forth in the open air.

Sans motioned with one hand for the doctor to turn and face the wall. "I can do both, you know," he said, as Gaster turned away from him, slowly. Legs spread, chest and hands against the wall, dick dripping and ready for him. "You could stay a little longer, too. Asgore's not gonna notice if you're a couple minutes late. Especially under such extenuating circumstances." He cupped Gaster's ass in his hands and squeezed, watching the doctor's legs quiver. "It's no help to him if you're distracted, so if you just _have_ to get off before your meeting, he'll understand."

"Sans, I mean it," Gaster huffed. "If you're not going to help me, let me know so I can do it myself."

"Hey, I got you." Sans reached forward with both hands to grip Gaster's throbbing prick. "God, I love how easy you are," he whispered, slowly stroking the length of his shaft. "You sure you don't want me to bend you over the desk and fuck you proper? It'd have to be more satisfying than painting the wall with all this." He slid his thumb over the tip, smearing around frankly unnecessary amounts of precum.

"I don't want cum all over my desk, all over my paperwork, all-hnn! Faster, please?"

Sans obliged, picking up the pace, dragging one hand back and forth along the underside of Gaster's hefty cock while the other roamed downward, drifting over the flesh of Gaster's thigh, grazing him with sharp fingertips. He pressed the side of his skull against Gaster's back while he worked him, and listened to Gaster's heavy, uneven breaths. He was already so close, this was going to be a piece of cake.

"By the way, Doc, don't worry about making a mess on the wall. I'll clean it up while you're gone. I'll make sure to lick up every last drop, just like always."

Gaster wheezed. "Y-what??" he asked, pushing back from the wall slightly. Sans held him in place, unrelenting in his ministrations. He brought his free hand back to squeeze Gaster's ass while the other continued on the front.

"You didn't know that? Whenever you leave me with a mess to clean up, I like to use my tongue, that way none of it goes to waste."

"Tha-That's obscene," Gaster moaned, his voice muffled by the wall pressed against his face.

Sans grinned. Gaster was gripping the wall tightly now, every breath a whimper. "Yeah, I guess, but I gotta get my kicks somehow," he said, "Maybe next time I'll record it with my phone and send you the video, so you can watch me do it."

"Sans! Ah, Fuck!" Gaster smacked the wall with his hand as he lost control, letting his cum splatter all over the wall, making an absolute mess. Sans held him still, squeezing the base of his cock gently until he felt the last few drops of cum slide down over his fingertips. "God, thank you," the doctor whispered, as Sans finally let go.

"Hey, any time," Sans said. He began to lick his hand clean as the doctor began sliding his trousers back up. "You've got three minutes, by the way," he added.

"Damn." Gaster quickly gathered himself, smoothing out his shirt and fastening his pants. "I'll return the favor next time, I promise," he said, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of Sans's skull.

"No worries," Sans assured him. "Go, or you're gonna be late." He followed Gaster's gaze over to the mess he'd made on the wall. "I'll take care of it, don't worry. Go."

Gaster thanked him again and left in a hurry, rushing to his meeting. Sans rubbed himself lazily through his clothes, unsure of whether he should take care of himself right then, or wait for Gaster to return.

He decided to compromise, and hopefully have a little more fun the doctor in the meantime. Pulling out his phone, he dropped to his knees in front of the cum splatter on the wall and brought his face close, tongue out, feeling his cheekbones flush as he snapped picture after picture. He sent about six of them to Gaster, one by one, then put his phone away and cleaned up the rest of the mess with a tissue, like he normally did.

He set his phone on the desk as he unzipped his pants, grinning as the first of several notifications lit up his phone. He imagined Dr. Gaster's flustered face as he leaned back in the chair, he was so close already.

He'd deal with the aftermath later.


End file.
